Smoktech Aluminum-over-Pyrex DCT Maintenance Tutorial
This tutorial shows the steps you need to maintain the Smoktech Aluminum and Pyrex DCT. The images are of the standard DCT when the step is the same. I've included a video of assembly and filling for this specific tank. Here's the video if you've already looked through the rest of the tutorial: This method works best as an assembly line. When working with multiple tanks at once, do all steps in each section for each tank/carto before moving onto the next step. Once you’ve got the steps down, it should take you only 5 minutes from start to vape for each cartotank you’re cleaning and filling. Following the tank steps carefully will help you to extend the life of your tanks’ o-rings. Obviously, if you are preparing tanks for the first time, skip to section 3. Also, the tutorial below is ridiculously detailed, almost insultingly so. I thought this way would help even the clumsiest person to follow this guide exactly to optimize their maintenance time. 1. Assembling what you need 1.1 Here’s everything you need to prepare 2 tanks at once. 1.2 Your cleaning supplies You only need a small dollop of dish soap, no need to go crazy If you’re doing more than two tanks at once, you may need to make the “Drying” and “Placing wet parts” towels a full sheet. But no sense wasting paper towels if you don’t need to. 2. Disassembly and rinsing 2.1 Pull out the drip tip *Give it a good rinse under warm water *Toss it in the soapy water bowl 2.2 Remove the carto *Press your finger into the top of the carto and push in *The carto should come out the bottom enough for you grab the flange 2.2.1 Pull it out *Pull it right out and put it aside to be thrown out during cleanup. 2.4 Rinse the tube *For the Pyrex DCT, I like to put my thumb over the bottom hole and fill the tank with water and then cover the top and shake it good. *After a good rinse, toss it in the soapy water to soak *Repeat these steps for the other tanks you’re preparing *The parts will soak in the soapy water while you’re doing the next section 3. Filling the cartos Video of Section 3 3.1 Unwrap the cartos *Take out this little rubber stopper and set it aside. It is garbage. 3.2 Fill a condom with juice *I’m using a sample from The Plume Room - Black Cherry Cream Soda and one of my favouries: Indigo Vapor - Purple Mountain Majesty for this tutorial… both delicious flavours. 3.2.1 Level of juice in condom *Fill the condom until the juice is about 2-3mm from the top. 3.3 Insert the carto into the juice-filled condom *Gently push the carto into the tube *The best way to do this is to rotate the carto inside the tube while pushing down in short, repeated “jumps” *It should take about 10 seconds to reach the bottom *The carto should take all of the juice without any bubbles out the top if you go the right speed 3.3.1 Fill the condom again *Pull the carto out of the condom slowly while tipping it upside down *This will let the leftover juice pool in the top of the carto *After a few seconds, the juice should be pulled into the polyfill *Put down the carto and refill the condom *You don’t need to fill it quite as high as the first fill, but it doesn’t hurt or waste anything to do so. 3.4 Filling the rest of the carto *On the second condom-full, you should go a bit slower *The speed at which the polyfill absorbs the juice will depend on the juice’s thickness *As you slowly push the carto down in short, rotating jumps, juice will start to bubble out the top *Each time, the bubble will get sucked back in the carto when you stop pushing 3.4 Finishing off the carto *You’ll know when the carto is full because the bubble on top won’t go back in and a bubble will form on the fill hole *As soon as that fill hole bubble forms, back off and pull the carto slightly up and put the whole thing aside *Move on to your next carto and repeat these steps until they’re all ready *Now, we move onto cleaning the soaking parts. 4. The wash and dry 4.1 Wash the drip tips *I have this little pipecleaner I got from TrippyTips.com *You can use a regular pipe cleaner as long as it fits your drip tips *The pipe cleaner helps keep the inside clean and prevents the previous flavour from carrying over *Scrub the drip tip with your paper towel, rinse and grab the next one 4.3 clean inside of tanks *Make sure to scrub the inside of the tanks *For the Pyrex DCT, I roll up the paper towel thinly, then spin it into the tank's holes and bunch it up inside and then rotate it. 5. Assembly and Filling 5.2 Blow out the excess juice *Now that all of your tanks are assembled, pull the first carto out of the condom and hold it like this while covering the fill hole with your finger *The flange should be at or in the condom, but not air-tight at all *Put the top to your mouth and blow out the excess juice from the centre of the carto *You don’t have to blow hard. If you blow too hard, you may spray the juice out of the condom *Leave the excess juice in the condom and put it down and grab your special drip tip. Blowing out the carto Full video of tank filling from here to end of tutorial with spout bottle 5.3 Time for that special drip tip *Make sure the drip tip is clean… run it under water and dry it off *Insert the drip tip into the carto 5.3.1 Tip and carto go into the tank bottom *The drip tip and carto should slip right past the inner o-ring *It may get tight once you pass the line where carto is coated in juice *Just gently rotate the carto and work it into the tank 5.3.2 Remove the tip with the carto still inside *Push it through until the top of the drip tip is above the cap *You want the top of the carto to be below the bottom of the cap *Hold the bottom of the carto and pull the drip tip out of it and out of the tank *Leave the carto in the same position 5.3.3 “Bend” the carto in the tank *With the aluminum and pyrex DCT, you can't "bend" the carto very much *It will move slightly *To fill these tanks, push the carto farther below the cap hole to give yourself enough of a gap to let juice flow in. You can push it closer when the juice level reaches the carto top. 5.4 Filling the tank with juice *First, squeeze any leftover juice in the condom into the tank with the inside gap down *Set the empty condom aside for later rinsing. Be careful not to accidentally throw it out...I’ve done it. 5.4.1 Filling the rest *Hold the tank in this position and squeeze in your juice *Once you get near the top, start tilting the whole thing upwards *When the juice level reaches the top edge of the carto with it only slightly still tilted, stop filling *Try not to let the juice spill over the top edge of the carto. It's not a big deal if you do, it'll just put more juice in the already full carto *Don’t try to fill the tank right to the very top on your first try * It will take some practice to get it as full as possible without unnecessarily wasting juice *It works equally well with dropper bottles… You can even pour juice in a bottle without a spout or dropper directly into the tank. It can be tricky to get right without spilling anything, but I do it with some juices that come in big bottles without spouts. 5.5.1 Push the carto up into the cap hole *With the carto aligned with the cap hole, push it up gently into the hole *IMPORTANT do not push the carto top edge past the inner rubber o-ring just yet (or you could cut it) 5.5.2 Put the drip tip back into the carto *With the carto tank still sitting on its end on the paper towel, *Hold the tube with one hand and keep it steady - prevent it from moving up or down on the carto *Push the tip into the cap hole, past the o-ring and into the carto *Do not let the carto move either up or down relative to the tank while doing this *The tip’s rounded edges will slide past the o-ring instead of cutting at it like the carto edge would 5.5.3 Push the tank down *Now just push the tank down and the o-ring will easily slide past the flush-sitting drip tip and carto *You now have a completely full cartotank ready for vaping *If the drip tip you’re using with this tank is loose enough to insert without the tank anchored by being screwed onto your PV, you can insert it now and you’re ready to go and can skip the next step and move onto filling your next tank *Otherwise... 5.6 Attach the cartotank to your PV *If your drip tip fit is too tight to be pushed into the carto on its own (my TrippyTips pyrex tips are) *Grab the cartotank by the tube and screw it onto your PV 5.6.1 Insert your drip tip *Insert the tip all the way *Set your PV to 5.1V (for now, until you break in the carto) *Vape Now is a good time to check the resistance of the carto and make sure it comes up with 2.4-2.5….2.3 at the lowest...if your mod has a resistance-checker feature, that is. If it’s much lower than that or gives an error, the carto might be DOA. It’s rare, but it happens. < Previous Page | Home | Next Page: Smoktech U-DCT Maintenance Tutorial >